Héroes y princesas
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Un héroe y su princesa. Una diosa y su santo... tú y yo.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

**NdA:** OMG! Honestamente, no pensé terminar esto jamás. Ni siquiera sé si debí publicarlo o no (alguna parte de mi se arrepiente de hacerlo, pero tampoco me apetece botar tantas horas de trabajo). Pero, bueno, mi mente estaba divagando en una dimensión desconocida cuando se le ocurrió esta loca idea, así que no tengo palabras para explicar el _por qué_. Espero que el one-shot lo deje claro. A leer ;)

**HÉROES Y PRINCESAS**

Abriste los ojos y te sorprendiste ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Me habías visto por última vez unos catorce años atrás, sonriendo candorosamente en tus brazos. Agradecía su protección, su calor y el cariño con que me sostenían cerca de tu pecho. Quizás era solo un bebé, pero el sonido de tu corazón y el apego con el que te aferrabas a mi me hacían sonreír, completamente ajena a tu sufrimiento y al peligro que nos acechaba desde cada rincón. Irónicamente, ahora era yo quien te cobijaba con un abrazo, era yo quien te cuidaba y quien sostenía tu mano para reconfortarte en aquellos minutos de confusión que siguieron a tu primer respiro en muchos años.

La escena era muy diferente; sin sangre, sin dolor, sin la peste de la muerte minándolo todo a nuestro alrededor. Ahí, en la habitación que alguna vez fuese tuya, en las entrañas del noveno templo, no había nada más que vida y milagros que se traducían en lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de cada persona que te quiso y seguía queriéndote.

Sabía que estabas sorprendido, pude leerlo en tu mirada. Todo era distinto a lo que conociste, todos habíamos cambiado.

Shion ya no era el anciano Patriarca, curtido en arrugas y de voz cansada que recordabas. Ahora lucía tan solo unos años mayor que tú, con esa mirada rosácea que centellaba con la fuerza de la juventud devuelta. Aioria también había crecido, superadote en años, y vestía gallardamente la armadura con la que tantas veces soñaste verle mientras le enseñabas a despertar al león que dormía escondido en el corazón de aquel pequeño. Y yo…

Yo no era nada de lo que recordabas. Había dejado de ser la bebé que acunaste en tus brazos y que reía al verte sonreír, sin prestar atención al dolor de tus últimos minutos. Ya no era una cría indefensa, sino una joven diosa que luchaba por descubrir la esencia divina que anidaba dentro de mi. Me había probado en guerras, una tras otra; había aprendido a sufrir con mis santos, a disfrutar sus victorias y a llorar con sus sacrificios. Y cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando la soledad se había apoderado de mi Santuario, decidí traerles de regreso. Fue mi gran prueba, la coronación de mi estatus como diosa de la sapiencia; lo más arriesgado que probablemente hice en la vida y de lo que menos me arrepiento.

Tú, por el contrario, no habías cambiado… o eso decía un sonriente Shion, quien deseaba arrebatarte de mis brazos y estrecharte entre los suyos. Tus ojos azules, cual vibrantes zafiros refulgían con la misma fuerza que siempre te habían caracterizado. Tu rostro aún guardaba esos rastros infantiles de alguien de tu edad. No habías crecido, no habías envejecido un solo día en todo este tiempo. Seguías siendo tú: el niño héroe que mantuvo viva la esperanza de la humanidad a costa de su propia vida, el guerrero que escribió la leyenda con su propia sangre. Eras tú… eras Aioros de Sagitario.

Mi juventud me impedía recordarlo pero, si la sonrisa que me regalaste años atrás era la misma que me esbozaste ese día, comprendo el porque me sentí segura a tu lado. Aquel gesto encantador era lo más hermoso que había contemplado jamás: una sonrisa inocente, sincera… adorablemente confundida. Mirarte era un ilusión, era como un sueño que todos habíamos esperado y del que nadie deseaba despertar. Estabas de regreso, recuperando el tiempo que la muerte te había robado.

Sentí el toque delicado de tus dedos sobre mi mejillas al secar las lágrimas y la piel se me erizó. Eras real, estabas vivo, haciendo que el sueño se convirtiera en una realidad.

— Eres… tú. — balbuceaste, víctima del desconcierto que te hacía su presa.

Yo no pude responderte, solo asentí. El nudo en mi garganta me impedía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo sabía que me sentía feliz de tenerte de nuevo.

Peiné con cuidado tus cabellos revueltos, incapaz de separar mis ojos de ti mientras me enternecía tu desconcierto. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos lo que cruzaba por tu cabeza, pero podíamos escuchar nuestros corazones taladrándonos el pecho con latidos de incontrolable emoción. No estoy segura de que comprendieses con exactitud lo que sentíamos. El gozo que experimentábamos solo se comparaba con la incertidumbre de lo que deparaba la vida de ese momento en adelante.

No estábamos equivocados en algo: la vida a partir de ese punto sería un carrusel de emociones.

Bastaron unos minutos más para darnos cuenta de que tan perdido estabas. Descubrimos que para ti, todo había sido una pesadilla, un largo y horrible sueño del que por fin te habías despertado. No recordabas nada… _absolutamente_ nada. Tú última memoria era el rostro de mi abuelo marchándose, conmigo entre sus brazos. Recordabas el atardecer de aquel trágico día y después, solo oscuridad.

Estabas de regreso, si, pero solo para librar una nueva batalla. Esta vez el enemigo no era uno que exigiera sangre, sino uno que pediría algo más, algo probablemente más difícil: perdón.

Pocas cosas se grabaron en mi memoria con tanta claridad como el primer encuentro con Saga. El miedo en la mirada de ambos fue innegable, ninguno de los dos pudo esconder la tormenta que el otro ocasionó en su interior. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían convertido en desconocidos, distanciados por los demonios del pasado que, a pesar de haberse esfumado, seguían acechando en sus mentes y sus conciencias. Los segundos en que no hubo nada más que silencio fueron tormentosos para todos. Sus miradas, recelosas y llenas de dolor, nos hicieron olvidar por un instante la magia que les envolvía al vestirse en oro de nuevo.

Había visto a Sagitario en decenas de ocasiones antes, siempre brillante, envuelta en cosmos y gloriosa como ninguna; pero cuando eras tú quien la vestía, cuando era tu energía la que le alimentaba, resplandecía como nunca. Sin duda te había elegido a ti. Eras tú, y nadie más que tú, quien debía portarla.

Sucedía lo mismo con Saga. Juntos, eran una visión. Eran irresistibles a los ojos y embelezaban a los sentidos como pocas cosas. Tintineaban al unísono, con el suave murmullo de sus energías fluyendo a través de ambos. Eran magníficos, y ninguna otra palabras más podría definirles.

Pero, todo quedaba en segundo plano al contemplarles. Resultaba desolador observar los estragos que la vida había hecho en los dos y la brecha que se había abierto entre ustedes. La última vez que se miraron a los ojos, los de Saga estaban inyectados en locura y los tuyos, en terror. No sabíamos que esperar de ese encuentro, pero tampoco podíamos posponerlo por mucho más. Iba a doler, a ser un momento asfixiante, y a la vez, terriblemente necesario.

No hubo conversaciones largar ni tediosas disculpas. Había tanto que decir que aún los discursos más elaborados no se darían abasto. Así fue como todo se redujo a un sola y poderosa palabra: _"Perdóname._"

Quizás no fue suficiente para ninguno, o quizás si, pero no se dijo nada más al respecto. Desconozco como consiguieron seguir adelante después de ello, aunque de alguna forma lo hicieron. Callaron las lenguas venenosas que les acusaron de hipócritas y falsos al reponerse a aquel enorme tropezón. Muchos dijeron que no quedaba más que odio y palabras cordiales entre ustedes… y si así fue, nunca nadie pudo comprobarlo. No podría decir que volvieron a ser los amigos que alguna vez fueron, porque todas las heridas siempre dejan una cicatriz que, aunque minúscula, hace daño y nos recuerda de manera permanente al pasado. Sin embargo, sé que lo intentaron y que lo hacen día a día. También sé que, si la vida les obsequia años suficientes, entonces podrán conseguirlo, serán hermanos que no necesitan de lazos de sangre para quererse… como lo fueron en el pasado.

Puede que no lo denote o que lo oculte detrás de esa admiración ciega que les tengo, pero no podría sentirme más orgullosa de ustedes. Después de todo lo que han vivido, de los sufrimientos, las lágrimas, las pruebas y las glorias que les han cubierto, sus almas todavía conservan el brillo que debió caracterizarles desde el principio… y tú eres la prueba fehaciente de que el candor también habita en sus corazones.

Aprendí lo mucho que odias ser exaltado y lo incómodo que te resulta que la gente te creyera perfecto. He escuchado innumerables veces, de tu propia boca, cada una de tus debilidades y de tus fallas, y memorizado cada error que alguna vez cometieses. No sé cuantas veces te oí repetir, hasta el cansancio, que solo habías cumplido con tu deber, que eso no te hacía un héroe y tampoco te hacía mejor que el resto… y con todo, nunca conseguiste cambiar la forma en que todos te miraban.

A pesar del enorme respeto que te tenían, curiosamente, su trato hacia ti era lo opuesto. No eras el santo que había regresado a protegernos a todos, sino lo contrario. El Santuario completo te había arropado. Eras un héroe, un guerrero probado en batalla, uno de Los Doce, pero ahora, también eras el chico protegido de la Orden.

Sé que te sentiste dejado atrás porque los años no pasaron en balde. Te despediste siendo tú el que velaba por ellos y regresaste para ser el que ellos cuidaban. Pero es que todo se había puesto de cabeza. Tú no dejaste de ser el niño que vestía en oro y ellos, en cambio, había crecido para convertirse en hombres jóvenes, en el apogeo de sus vidas.

Fue difícil para ti, pude imaginarlo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, incluirte en el grupo resultó en una tarea titánica. De pronto, te habías quedado solo, sin que nadie lo notase. Y no era que tus hermanos te hubieran dado la espalda, ni nada remotamente parecido, sino que tú mismo te diste cuenta que el mundo que conocías se había esfumado muchos años atrás. No sé si lo notaste también, pero tu soledad fue la que terminó por acercarnos. No pertenecías ni a un bando, ni al otro, quedaste atrapado entre dos generaciones que tardarías tiempo en comprender.

A veces, por las noches, pienso en ello y te veo de nuevo, escurriéndote casi con timidez en la vieja biblioteca. Caminaste hacia mi, dubitativo. Estabas ahí buscándome, eso era seguro. Sabías bien que el ala este del enorme salón era el sitio donde solía pasarme horas, perdida entre pergaminos amarillentos y libros escritos a mano.

Había nacido siendo una diosa, pero no había sido criada como tal. Nací griega, y tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que eso significaba. Al igual que contigo, las vueltas de la vida me había llevado a un punto en el que desconocía por completo quien era. Así que éramos dos solitarios, perdidos en la vida que nos había tocado. Poco sabíamos en ese instante que nuestros caminos iban de la mano del otro… y lo inesperado que resultaría el desenlace.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — dijiste.

— Si… ¡por favor! — casi suplique, estoy segura de eso.

Tu risa resonó en la enorme bóveda de mármol que nos rodeaba, siendo acallada de inmediato por el siseó desesperado de Arles que buscaba preservar el orden. Me miraste, con la travesura tatuada en la mirada, y reímos de nuevo, esta vez con mesura.

Entonces, te sentaste a mi lado y diste comienzo a la primera de cientos de horas que pasamos ahí mismo, entre historia y leyendas. Antes de que cualquier de los dos nos diéramos cuenta, pasábamos más tiempo ahí que en cualquier otra parte. Lo nuestro se había tornado en una sinergía. Tú me ayudabas a crecer, de la misma manera en que yo te ayudaba a sanar. Nunca antes me había sentido parte de alguien como sucedió contigo, nunca imaginé que terminaras siendo más especial de lo que ya eras para mi.

Incluso _mis_ chicos resintieron tu cercanía. Nadie en el Santuario, ni siquiera Shion, se había convertido en alguien tan íntimo para mi, como tú. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos objetó al respecto. No lo harían, no tenían palabras para oponerse a la amistad que creció entre nosotros. Éramos diosa y guerrero, héroe y damisela… y ahora, podíamos agregar _cómplices_ y _amigos_, a aquella combinación de palabras.

No sé cuantas veces enloquecimos a Arles con expediciones a rincones recónditos del Santuario, ni cuántas veces hicimos sonreír a Shion, con la satisfacción de escucharme hablar un griego cada vez más perfecto. Cultivamos cientos de anécdotas juntos, desde las torpes y divertidas, hasta las más dramáticas.

El tiempo viajaba rápido cuando lo pasaba a tu lado.

Unos pocos años volaron frente a nuestros ojos. Si te soy sincera, no sé si los hubiese soportado sin ti a mi lado.

El Santuario era un lugar de ensueño, el centro de un mundo antiguo y maravilloso que había sobrevivido al tiempo a pesar de los pronósticos. Nuestros destinos eran grandes, dignos de cuentos y mitos de generaciones legendarias, pero no por ello eran fáciles. El precio de haber nacido como seres especiales había sido demasiado alto para todos, lo suficiente como para empañar toda buena historia que naciera en este hermoso rincón del planeta. Así que, aquello que teníamos, esa relación forjada en aparente adversidad, llegaba a mi como una bocanada de aire fresco en medio de tanta presión.

Y, entonces, nuestro mundo dio una vuelta que nunca esperamos.

Estoy segura que recuerdas esa noche, tan bien como yo. Era verano y la brisa del Mediterráneo soplaba con fuerza desde el este. El cielo estaba cundido de estrellas y el mar, a los lejos, parecía sumido en el letargo, con las olas moviéndose lentamente en la superficie.

Siempre nos gustó pasar el tiempo en el balcón principal, desde el cual observábamos todo el Santuario. A última fechas, ese era el punto de reunión, donde podíamos librarnos de las formalidades que demandaban nuestro rangos, donde dejábamos de ser Atenea y Santo de Sagitario… para ser simplemente, Aioros y Saori. Aquel rincón del Templo Papal, que había sido _mi_ escondite, ahora era _nuestro_.

Esa noche, mientras los minutos se escurrían entre pláticas y sonrisas, y mientras el sabor del vino terciado empapaba a nuestros sentidos, me di cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta entonces. Nunca antes había reparado en lo mucho que me gustaba el sonido de tu voz: la suavidad con que pronunciabas y el tono grave pero afable con que las palabras abandonaban tus labios. Adoraba especialmente la forma en que me llamabas, como te sumías en el respeto cuando mi papel era el de diosa y, como te transformabas en mi confidente cuando solamente era _Saori_.

Mientras hablabas, sin control como siempre solías hacerlo, me perdí en ti. En tus ojos, en tu boca, en la piel tostada por el Sol… en esa sonrisa tuya. Te contemplé con tanto ahínco que mi mirada consiguió hacerte callar. Tu rostro se inclinó ligeramente, con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño, y tus cejas se levantaron, dejándome saber tus inquietudes.

Retrocedí. Bastó sentir tus ojos sobre mi para desconcertarme.

De inmediato agaché la mirada, temía que fueras capaz de descubrir los sentimientos que yo misma no comprendía aún. Al momento no entendí porque me sentí abochornada contigo cerca… nunca antes había sucedido. Por una vez me sentí vulnerable, confundida de lo que sentía.

— ¿Saori? — buscaste mi mirada, oculta entre las hebras de cabello. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada.

Sé que oíste mi respuesta en un apenas un murmullo y sé también que no creíste nada. A esas alturas, me conocías demasiado bien como para no reconocer mi mentira envuelta en nerviosismo. Con todo, no insististe.

Yo tampoco quise decir nada más. Estaba lo suficientemente confundida como para dar explicaciones, y cualquier palabra que abandonase mi boca, terminaría ocasionando que compartieras mi desconcierto.

Pero en ese preciso instante, tu mismo te encargaste de confirmar mis temores más profundos. Tu mano se escurrió hasta la mía, para estrecharla con suavidad. Lo que para ti fue una caricia de amigos, para mi fue mucho más que eso. Sentí el corazón dándome un brinco en el pecho y una cálida sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo. Las mejillas me ardieron, tiñéndose se rojo. Rogué a los dioses porque no lo notaras, supliqué porque la oscuridad de la noche se volviera mi aliada solo por un segundo.

Si es que descubriste lo que ocasionabas en mi, entonces lo callaste prudentemente… y agradezco que lo hicieras. No estaba lista para aceptar lo que ocurría conmigo.

El resto de la plática de esa noche no la recuerdo. Pasaste horas hablando y yo pasé horas sin escucharte, atenta al debate que se libraba dentro de mi. Una sola conclusión obtuve, aunque me esforzara en negarla: te quería… te quería más de lo que me estaba permitido.

Pasaron días después de aquel incidente en los que mirarte a los ojos era de lo más difícil. Me preguntaba una y otra vez como es que habíamos llegado a esto. Se suponía que no debía sentirme así, que debía aceptar las limitaciones que mi rango de Palas traía consigo. Una sola vez me había enamorado en el pasado, y arrancármelo del corazón había sido un infierno. Había llorado noche tras noche, maldiciendo mi destino, en una frenética lucha en busca de resignación. Había cerrado mi alma para no sentirla morir junto con su recuerdo, y junto con ella, había cerrado mi corazón al amor por siempre. Entonces, ¿cómo es que todas esas emociones de las que me había olvidado regresaban con la fuerza de un huracán al verte?

En algún punto de los últimos años que habíamos pasado juntos, habías conseguido burlar todas mis defensas y habías encontrado, en el fondo de mi, el cofre donde yacía el espíritu de la joven mortal que alguna vez fuese. Habías encontrado a Saori y la habías hecho resurgir.

Nunca te lo propusiste, pero así había sido: robaste mi corazón sin siquiera notarlo. Después de todo, haber sido más que diosa y santo estaba costándonos muy caro.

Mi primer impulso fue dejarte ir… alejarte. No quería que sufrieras como yo lo hacía, no quería que terminaras herido, como había sucedido con Seiya. Mi destino era estar sola y no tenía porque arrastrar a nadie más en mi miseria. ¡Ni siquiera tenía derecho a confundirte de esta forma!

No estaba segura de que tu compartieras mis sentimientos porque, a pesar de todo, tu papel como santo a mi servicio era claro. Por tu bien, lo mejor era guardar silencio y crear distancias entre ambos. No tenía corazón para involucrarte en mis emociones ni para arrastrarte al medio de mis propios líos. Era mi culpa sentirme así. Fue un error haber bajado la guardia. Jamás debí permitirme mirarte como algo más que uno de mis santos.

A partir de ese momento, descubriste mi indiferencia. Traté, por todos los medios, de empujarte. Regresé a mi soledad, asegurándome que tú hicieras lo mismo con la tuya. Pero peleaste con garras y dientes por no desaparecer. Sin importar las excusas que te diera o la aparente apatía con que me comportara delante de ti, seguías volviendo. Nunca dejaste de lado tus buenos modos, y tampoco olvidaste esa sonrisa que me regalabas con tan solo encontrarnos. Darte por vencido nunca fue una opción para ti. Lo sabía cuando, sin importar mis desplantes, seguía buscándome todo el tiempo. Te acercabas, hablabas y reías, como si lo nuestro no hubiera cambiado. Seguías siendo mi amigo cuando yo me esforzaba por ser nada más que tu diosa.

Sin darte cuenta, tu presencia y tu insistencia me torturaban. Me dolía herirte y sufría en silencio cada vez que te veía alejarte. Te quería cerca, pero no en la forma que resultaba _correcta_.

Había visto a Seiya marcharse, también en silencio. Lo había visto continuar con su vida, buscando en alguien más todo aquello que yo no podía darle. Había llorado su ausencia y no quería volver a llorar de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacerse?

Algo había aprendido de aquella experiencia y no pensaba cometer el mismo error. La peor parte de despedirme de él, de obligarle a olvidarme, había sido el verle sufrir. No soportaría más lágrimas, ni más arrepentimiento. Iba a impedir a cualquier precio que tú pasaras por lo mismo.

Así, nos vimos envueltos en un duelo de voluntades: tú, siempre fiel a mi lado, y yo, buscando sacarte de mi corazón.

Al final, ninguno de los dos salió vencedor en aquella pugna. Ni tú conseguiste mantenerte cerca, ni yo conseguí olvidarte. Llegó el momento en que las sonrisas se apagaron mientras los silencios se hacían cada vez más largos. La complicidad que habíamos construido en años pareció derrumbarse en meses. Poco a poco entendiste el mensaje y comenzaste a dar marcha atrás, retomando tu lugar como uno más, aunque no lo fueras.

Nunca dejaste de frecuentar el Templo Papal y jamás te olvidaste de tus responsabilidades, a pesar de que mi cercanía comenzó a resultarte incómoda. El cambio entre ambos fue obvio. Rehuíamos de nuestras miradas y apenas intercambiamos las palabras necesarias.

Incluso Shion, quien usualmente se mostraba indiferente a nuestros asuntos intervino en una ocasión, dejándome saber sin notarlo lo que tu boca había callado durante todo ese tiempo. Me preguntó si habías hecho o dicho algo que pudiera ofenderme en alguna forma… No pude creerlo.

¡Por supuesto que no habías hecho nada parecido! ¡Nunca lo harías! Y sin embargo, así era como te sentías.

Miserable… así me sentí. Me odiaba por forzarte a una situación en que llegaste a creer que el problema eras tú. Quizás debí darte explicaciones, pero me hubiese resultado imposible. Después de todo, mientras más lo pensaba, más me convencía que había hecho lo correcto contigo. Lo único que detestaba era que, al final, tú habías cargado con todo en tu conciencia.

Negué a Shion que tu estuvieras involucrado en el súbito cambio que sufría, mientras culpaba a mi estatus de diosa por el abismo que había crecido entre los dos. Confiaba que mis palabras llegaran a ti a través de sus labios y que así, pudieras sentir un poco de alivio. Se suponía que me había alejado para darte calma, no para arrebatártela con mi desprecio. Había sido estúpido pensar que podía darte la espaldas sin que lo resintieras y sin que cuestionaras como cada movimiento de tu parte hubiera podido desencadenar tal desenlace. Pero, ¿qué podía decirte? ¿Cómo podría explicarte lo que realmente había sucedido?

Después del incidente, hubieron muchas noches de insomnio. Pasaba horas enteras dando vueltas entre las sábanas, pensando en ti… recordándote.

Nunca imaginé que extrañaría tanto la presencia de alguien en el Santuario. Desde la primera vez que puse un pie de regreso aquí, como diosa de la sabiduría que era, presentí que debía adaptarme a la soledad y al silencio; y al no hacerlo, estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis propios actos.

Así, incapaz de cerrar los ojos y de no ver tu imagen en mi cabeza, me escabullí hasta los pies de la gran estatua.

Siempre me gustó contemplarla: imponente, gloriosa e inmutable. Era difícil pensar que esa era mi verdadera esencia, todo lo que se esperaba de mi algún día. Al menos para mi, la diferencia entre ambas era infranqueable. ¿Cómo podría, yo, convertirme en ella? Por algo estaba hecha de piedra, solo así podría conservarse impasible ante los latidos de su propio corazón. Ojala hubiese podido ser como ella, ojala tuviera la capacidad de convertirme en un enorme trozo de piedra, fría y rígida.

Entonces, me cobijé a sus pies, como solía hacerlo cada vez que la confusión me superaba. Estar ahí me infundaba fuerza. No sabría explicar el porqué, pero la piedra, muerta para algunos, se sentía más viva que nunca cada vez que yo estaba cerca. Estar a su lado me hacía lucir diminuta. Sin embargo, pocos sabían que era cuando más grande me sentía. Sonaba estúpido, pero para mi, ese hermoso monumento de piedra contenía la sabiduría de decenas de generaciones que nos antecedieron. Quizás si suplicaba lo suficiente, si le pedía con ahínco, estaría dispuesta a compartir conmigo el precioso tesoro que era su experiencia.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a recitar, en medio de murmullos, pasajes diversos de la Ilíada. Lo hacía en griego, como me habías enseñado, y descubrí de manera inesperada, que sonaba más bonito en el idioma de nuestros ancestros. No así, mi voz no la hacía sonar ni la mitad de elegante que la tuya. Tu pronunciación del idioma era perfecta y tu voz armoniosa entonaba cada verso con maestría.

Estaba completamente absorta en ello, tanto que no noté el sutil tintineo de tu armadura al acercarte. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con tu rostro.

Tenías el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa de tus labios era invisible, en un gesto inusualmente duro en ti. Tus ojos, de un azul profundo, me miraron fijamente, desarmándome con su ímpetu. No podía sostenerte la mirada, no después de haberte tratado como lo hice. Cada vez que me reflejaba en esas pupilas tuyas, la culpa se convertía en una carga que me asfixiaba a cada segundo.

— Aioros… — susurré tu nombre, casi con miedo.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Si. — te esquivé la mirada.

Podías leerme como si de un libro abierto se tratara, así que sabías que mentía. En el instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraran de nuevo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a continuar con la farsa.

Apreté mis puños, sin prestar atención al dolor de mis uñas clavándoseme en la piel. Mi única salida era actuar como tú, endurecer mis facciones mucho más que las tuyas. Tenía que superar tu carácter, dominándolo bajo el mío. La cuestión era: ¿qué podía espetarte? ¿Qué decirte cuando los errores no habían sido tuyos, sino míos? Solo me queda huir, tenía que marcharme antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, dispuesta a alejarme a toda prisa. El aire frío de la madrugada hizo que me estremeciera, aunque probablemente fue algo más que eso. Ignoro por qué, pero esperé un par de segundos más a que dijeras cualquier cosa. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía, dentro de mi sentía la imperante necesidad de escucharte pronunciar mi nombre… _mi_ nombre. Nunca lo hiciste, solo me miraste con esos ojos que suplicaban por respuestas; y yo no podía dártelas.

— Debo irme. — traté de pasar a tu lado, lo más rápido que me fue posible. Sin embargo, mi asombro no tuvo cabida cuando sentí el calor de tu mano cerrándose alrededor de mi brazo.

— Espera. — volteé hacia ti sin saber si debía haberlo hecho, o no, porque al mirarte de frente, no habría forma en que después te diera la espadas y me marchara como si nada. — ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué nos pasó? Necesito que me lo digas, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

No estoy segura de que pasó en ese instante, pero mi cabeza se nubló por completo. Toda excusa, explicación o idea que surcase mi mente, simplemente se esfumó. Solo quedabas tú y tu expresión alicaída.

Te quedaste ahí en silencio, sin soltarme, en espera de todo lo que yo tendría que decir. El viento mecía suavemente las alas enormes y majestuosas de tu armadura, arrastrando consigo el polvo de oro que despedían. En medio de la oscuridad, donde la única luz era el reflejo de la luna sobre ti, no podías lucir más hermoso. Tu cosmos, aunque completamente escondido para los demás, fluía a través de mi con el toque de tu mano. Se sentía tibio y acogedor, pacífico y a la vez, nervioso. Habíamos estado juntos en infinidad de ocasiones, sin embargo, nunca antes había experimentado el calor de tu energía como en ese instante.

Sagitario estaba de tu parte, la sentía vibrar casi tanto o más que tú. Parecía haberse encaprichado en vestirte de dios esa noche, resplandeciendo como nunca antes bajo la luz de la Luna. Era impresionante como se moldeaba a ti, como cada parte de tu cuerpo se fusionaba con el metal dorado en perfecta sincronía. Ella era para ti, lo mismo que tú para ella.

Por fin, sin aliento y embelezada en semejante visión, me rendí. Dejé de luchar por escapar, sucumbiendo ante lo que deparase el futuro para ambos. Desconocía si sería capaz de escupir la verdad, o cómo la tomarías. Pero, ¿cómo callarla por más tiempo si estaba costándote horas de sueño y de tormento? Cruzó por mi mente la idea de que tal vez lo tomaras diferente. Quizás, si comprendías lo que nos alejaba, terminarías de sellar esa distancia entre ambos. Después de todo, tú también entendías que nuestros destinos no podían unirse de esa manera. Supliqué porque aborrecieras la idea… porque me aborrecieras a mi, de ser necesario. Podía vivir con eso, siempre y cuando tú dejaras de sentirte miserable. De hecho, tu recelo sería mi mejor aliado.

Cedí a tus intentos de quedarme y me dejaste ir, lentamente. Estoy segura de haber balbuceado en algún punto. Sé que mis labios se abrieron, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Era difícil poner en palabras cada sentimiento que había en mi.

Pero, entonces, tus dedos recorrieron mis cabellos suavemente, atrapando consigo mi atención. Después, acariciaron mis mejillas y más tarde mis labios. Y fue así como el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Permanecimos en un silencio sepulcral, el uno frente al otro. Estábamos tan cerca que tus alas nos envolvían y el suave sonido de nuestras respiraciones se escuchaba con claridad absoluta. Sentía tu cuerpo junto a mi, y la esencia de tu cosmos se entremezclaba con la del mío. Deseé que fuera tu boca la que acariciara mis labios, que tus manos me sujetaran para nunca más dejarme ir. Era como un sueño, una de aquellas fantasías que alumbraban las noches más oscuras de mi vida desde que te había dado la espalda. Solo tu calor me mantenía atada a la realidad; tu sutil aroma y el hermoso azul de tus ojos rebosantes de cariño. A nuestro alrededor todo había desaparecido, dejándonos disfrutar solamente de la presencia del otro. El mundo había quedado suspendido en un respiro, cuyo su equilibrio era tan frágil que parecía romperse en cualquier instante.

Eventualmente lo hizo, y aquella burbuja que nos mantenía atrapados al uno en otro, estalló.

Dejamos escapar los suspiros que habíamos contenido hasta entonces. Como un reflejo, nos alejamos, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Estoy segura que lo habías sentido con la misma fuerza que yo: esa sensación, envolvente y cálida, que absorbía lentamente hasta perderte. Era una emoción vertiginosa, lo mismo hipnotizante que absurda. Difícil de definir y también complicada de explicar con palabras. No era algo que pudiera definirse y tampoco se comprendería a no ser que se experimentara.

Creo que fue justo ahí cuando descubrimos que esa emoción no era solo de uno, era recíproca. Tú sentías por mi exactamente lo que yo sentía por ti. ¿Cuánto más podríamos seguir negando lo que nos aquejaba?

Recuerdo que agachaste el rostro y clavaste tus ojos de zafiro en el piso, mientras tu mirada adquiría un dejo de melancolía. Ahora que lo pienso con calma, me atrevo a decir que era más que eso… mucho más.

Estabas poniendo todo en duda, arriesgándolo por una corazonada. Todo lo que eras, lo que aprendiste, lo que te inculcaron desde pequeño… revoloteaba en tu cabeza, en una batalla abierta contra tu corazón. Al igual que yo, habías despertado un día en medio de un conflicto entre lo emocional y lo racional, donde la lógica arrasaba con tus sentimientos.

Éramos _diosa_ y _santo_. Nada más. Nada menos… Pero algo nos decía que estábamos terriblemente equivocados.

Ese _algo_ era la necesidad de estar juntos, de tocarnos, de… No recuerdo haberme sentido tan disconforme con mi destino como lo hice esa noche. Maldije lo que éramos y lo que nunca seríamos. Maldije a la historia, a los mitos, a las leyendas que sellaban nuestro futuro. ¿Era el pasado tan poderoso como para atar al presente? ¿Ni siquiera el amor, aquello que pregonábamos a cada momento, sería capaz de cambiarlo?

Tú notaste cada gesto de dolor en mi rostro, nunca tuve duda de ello. Y sino, mis lágrimas te confirmaron la tormenta que se abría paso dentro de mi. Sé que estabas tan aterrado como yo, incluso más, pero aún así te hiciste fuerte para convertirte en mi roca, como siempre lo habías sido.

Me tomaste entre tus brazos y te aferraste a mi, de la misma forma en que lo hicieses años atrás. Me protegiste del frío de mi alma e intentaste desaparecer el dolor de un corazón que se rompía. Esperaste, con paciencia y empatía, a que cada lágrima contenida fuera libre mientras me cundías de besos, mimos y caricias. No dijiste nada, ni una sola palabra.

Cuando reuní el valor necesario para mirarte de nuevo a la cara, descubrí que todo estaba claro, no había nada que discutir.

Sonreíste, con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas mientras enjuagabas las mías. Una ráfaga de calma entumeció las heridas del alma, brindándonos un breve respiro. Todo se sentía irreal, neblinoso. Solamente el dolor, ese dolor en el corazón que parecía que no sanaría jamás, me recordaba que había sido verdad. Habíamos puesto nuestros mundos de cabeza y ahora debíamos enderezarlos de nuevo. Pero lo haríamos juntos y eso me bastaba.

Devolví la sonrisa como pude y me prometí que sería fuerte, tanto como tú. Juntos podíamos contra todo.

Te vi suspirar y recobrar la compostura. Acicalaste mi cabello y depositaste un último beso sobre mi frente. Ahí terminaba todo, no habría más.

— Princesa. —me obsequiaste una sutil reverencia, con la elegancia y complicidad que siempre fue propia de ti. Después, hubo una pausa, tan larga como necesaria. Nada había cambiado, pero a la vez todo era distinto. Seguíamos siendo tú y yo, Aioros y Saori; héroe y princesa…

— Sagitario. — respondí mientras tomaba tu mano y te guiaba de regreso al pequeño túnel que llevaba al gran salón. La noche había sido eterna, de la misma forma en que lo serían los días siguientes.

Detrás de nosotros solo quedó Atenea, tallada en piedra, impasible y bella; el único testigo de ese encuentro inesperado.

Su boca jamás repetiría lo que había presenciado esa noche, no podía. Y aún si el mármol cobrara vida y su lengua hablara, dudo que se atreviera a traicionarnos. No lo haría, porque ella era yo, y yo era ella… y sé, que bajo aquella figura de mujer indomable y fría, Palas fue una mujer que amó y que fue amada.

No podía ser de otra forma: Atenea se había rendido a la humanidad, y amar es parte de ser humano. Nosotros éramos la prueba de ello.

-FIN-

* * *

><p><em>"He llegado a la paradoja de que, cuando se ama hasta que duele, no puede haber más dolor, solo más amor."<em>

Madre Teresa de Calcuta

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Como siempre, los reviews son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a Aioros!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
